


A Thousand Years

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: Spellbound [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Witch!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Kurt has a very important question for Blaine, and even though he already knows the answer, he still wants to make it a moment neither of them will ever forget - for all eternity.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Spellbound [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter in my 2020 Happy Valenklaine's Day challenge submission. I'm posting it separately to link it to the Spellbound series. This work specifically takes place immediately following the chapter titled "Redefining a Lifetime," and will make the most sense if you've read that first. The prompt song was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

Blaine stood nervously outside the door to Kurt’s apartment. He’d been given strict instructions that he was not to arrive until 7pm. Kurt insisted the door would not be opened to him until then. He took a deep breath, straightened his bowtie for the umpteenth time, and brushed his hands down his jacket to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. Despite all of this fidgeting, he couldn’t stop smiling. After all, he was the good kind of nervous – the kind that comes from knowing you’re about to get everything you’ve ever wanted.

A quick glimpse at his pocket watch showed the second hand sweeping past the 12, marking the arrival of 7pm on the dot. Finally.

He knocked, and the door smoothly and slowly opened. Blaine expected to see Kurt, but no one was there. He crossed the threshold and called out, “Kurt?”

The door slipped closed behind him, leaving Blaine in the quiet, dark entryway. Before he could speak again, he heard a single snap of fingers. Suddenly, the living room was awash in a soft glow from strings of fairy lights laced across the ceiling. They were soon joined by about a dozen tea light candles that flickered to life across the room. It looked, well, magical.

A figure emerged from the hallway off the living room that led to the bedrooms. “Kurt,” Blaine breathed.

Kurt took the few steps necessary to reach the middle of the room. The furniture had been moved to create an open space for Blaine’s birthday party that evening. He stood in the center and held out both of his hands, beckoning Blaine forward.

Blaine walked slowly to Kurt, noticing as he did so that Kurt was standing inside of a heart formed on the floor by long-stemmed roses laid end-to-end. Carefully stepping over the blooms, he joined his love, taking his hands and trying desperately to remember how to breathe.

“You told me that I owed you a proper proposal,” Kurt said, his playful tone belied by the depth of feeling in his eyes. He freed one of his hands long enough to wave it in the direction of the upright piano in the corner, which began to play a familiar melody. Blaine choked back a soft sob as Kurt began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_

Kurt thought about all the years he’d spent shunning love, too afraid to get involved because of who and what he was. Blaine had swept away all that fear the first day he walked into Kurt’s shop.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What’s standing in front of me_  
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

Kurt and Blaine instinctively stepped closer together. Blaine couldn’t help but harmonize with Kurt on the next chorus.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

They were dancing together now, arms around one another and swaying slowly.

_And all along, I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

Blaine was about to kiss Kurt, but Kurt paused, stepping out of their embrace and returning to holding Blaine’s hands in his own. He took a breath, looked deeply into Blaine’s eyes, and spoke the words that he had been practicing all day.

“Blaine, I know this isn’t exactly a surprise, considering the conversation we had last night. But that doesn’t make it any less special for me. Don’t get me wrong – it takes a little of the pressure off, knowing your answer,” he joked, earning a light chuckle from Blaine. “I know you were concerned about the changes that will happen with our spirit binding. I want you to know that I don’t consider my life to be shortened because I choose to spend it with you. In many ways, my life didn’t start until you came into it. There was a part of me that never lived until I fell in love with you. I have been waiting for you, Blaine, and now that I have you, I cannot wait for our life together to begin. I fear nothing with you by my side. I will love you for a thousand years, and then I’ll love you for a thousand more – if you’ll have me.” 

Kurt dropped to one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket and removing the ring box Blaine had seen that very morning. A small bow had been added to the top. “You told me to wrap it,” Kurt explained. He held out the box, opening the lid to display the platinum band inside. “Blaine Devon Anderson, love of my life, love of every lifetime I will ever live, will you do me the honor joining your heart and spirit with mine for all eternity?”

Blaine, who was now standing with his hand over his chest as tears of joy streamed down his face, nodded at once. “Yes,” he choked out, adding a louder and more excited, “Yes!” after it.

Kurt leapt to his feet, throwing his arms around Blaine and kissing him soundly. They were both teary now, laughing and crying and kissing joyfully. “Here,” Kurt muttered, removing the ring from the box and sliding it on to Blaine’s trembling hand (or maybe Kurt’s hands were the ones trembling; it was hard to tell). Blaine held up his hand to look at the ring, noticing the delicate infinity symbol engraved on it with a small diamond in the center.

“I love it,” he whispered, kissing Kurt again.

They fell into each other’s arms, holding one another tightly while their tears subsided and their heartbeats slowed back to normal rate. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s neck briefly. “I thought the party started at seven,” he asked suddenly.

Kurt giggled. “I just told you that to get you here. Everyone else is coming at eight,” he admitted.

“Sneaky witch,” Blaine teased, squeaking when Kurt pinched his side in retaliation. He pulled his head back enough to face Kurt again. 

“I didn’t want to propose in front of everyone,” he began.

“Because you wanted to include the spirit binding,” Blaine finished for him. Kurt nodded. “It was perfect, Kurt. I love you so much.”

“For a thousand years?” Kurt asked softly.

Blaine leaned back in, murmuring against his lips, “And I’ll love you for a thousand more.”


End file.
